Richard Fulton
Richard Fulton is a former exorcist, father of Alex Fulton and a major character in DxD: Next Generation. Additionally, he is the wielder of the Longinus Sacred Gear Incinerate Anthem and the New Generation Legendary Sword Bishamonton. Appearance Richard is a tall slender man with average build. Although in his late forties, he displays mastery over combat and manages to defend himself from various monsters and Devils. Richard would appear younger if not for his light gray hair and aged facial features but overall he seemed like he could pass for man in his mid to late thirties. Along with his hair which he wears in a messy fashion, Richard also has a goatee with some stubble along his lower chin and upper lip. Even when he was young, Shiro always wore a pair of glasses with the chain adorned with a cross and multiple beads. The most notable feature he possesses is the cross like scar on his forehead that he did not have when he was much younger. He presumably got it some years before the start of the main story. As an exorcist, Richard wore the issued black Coat & Heart shaped rosary but as he got older he began to look much more like a normal priest as he adorned more of a clerical clothing with his priest collar adorned with two crosses. Personaility Shiro is quite mysterious but has a protective personality and kind heart. Though a former exorcist, Richard holds no prejudice against other races unless they show aggression toward him or his family. He is also a family man, caring immensely for his adoptive children Aiden and Lily and showing no difference of affection between them and Alex. Despite being a priest, he can be immature and joke around. He likes women with big breasts like his wife, as he claims he broke his ribs so a busty nurse can take care of him when he was younger. Some of his personality traits are seen in his son, Alex. In the past, Richard was shown to have a cold-hearted personality and followed orders from the Vatican. He was easily annoyed by associates for befriending Devils and even vampires, and considers them traitors to the Lord. His perspective towards Devils and other supernatural races changed though after the death of his first wife Alissa and his two sons Monty and Percy. After meeting his future wife Maria who was able to take his sadness away, he started to think better of Devils. Even though he knows that God is dead, he is still seen doing personal prayers to the deity. Richard used to be a chain smoker but when Alex was born and smiled at him, he decided to quit for the boy's sake. History Richard was one of the first born after the rampage of Trihexia. He was raised by a family in Boston, Massachusetts. When he was 8, His parents eventually decided to move to Italy and have him trained to be an exorcist like his father. After officially becoming an exorcist at the age of 12, he was put through several high-ranked missons. At the current time rouge devils and other monsters were on rampages, so these were his initiation. He quickly rose throught he ranks doing high-ranked missions like these, mainly due to his Sacred Gear allowing him to eliminate his targets quickly. It was during one of these missions he encountered and fought the Maou Aschid Beelzebub which is how he acquired his forehead scar. At the age of 20, he started dating his fellow exorcist Alissa LaReau, and two years later would marry her, having twins by the names of Monty and Percy. For a good 5 years, they all lived as one big happy family. That was until his house was attacked by devils, burning it down and killing Alissa, Monty, and Percy. Richard slaughtered every devil around him, but he knew his family was gone. For the next year, he was in a daze of taking on missions and killing devils. Then, he met a special devil, by the name of Maria Phenex. First encountering her on an extermination mission, Richard blindly spared her due to her resembling Alissa. These two would have encounters of this kind for the next couple of days, until Maira asked him why his eyes were sad. That question lead into the two starting to date away from the Vatican. When Richard found that Maria was pregnant, he went to the Seraph who was running the Vatican. He requested leave, and explained his reasons. The Seraph agreed, and gave Richard his blessing. Months later, Alex was born, and Richard started serving as a church preist. Several yeats later, Alex brought two children, Aiden and Lily, to him and Maria who adopted the two when they learned there house burned down. Plot TBA Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmen: Being trained with blades for years at the Vatican, Richard shows mastery with his personal sword, Bishamonton, easily defeating waves of enemies with the blade. Expert Marksmen: Though preferring his handguns, Richard is immensely proficient in all types of firearms, they being his secondary weapon. Immense Speed: Able to keep up with devil Knights and high-class enemies, Richard is easily capable of taking enemies by surprise with his speed. Immense Edurance: Richard once survived being impaled with 15 javelins, and killed said enemy who did that, javelins still inside of him. Holy Words: A technique Richard developed in which useing verses from the Bible laced with light magic, Richard is able to bring severe damage to opponents weak to holy damage, like vampires and devils. Equipment Incinerate Anthem (, Inshinerēto Ansemu) : Richard's Longinus. It is one of the Three Holy Relics, the Holy Cross on which Christ was crucified. Its special ability is to create purple holy flames in the form of a cross that can incinerate Devils with ease, as shown on multiple occasions when Richard uses it on missions. It is different from other Sacred Gears that it can be transferred to another user of its own will and even if the current user hasn't died yet. * Incineration Requiem Carnival, also known as The Burning Cross of God, is Richard's sub-species Balance Breaker for Incinerate Anthem. Creating a large, towering cross stabbed into the ground, it releases large blasts of holy purple flames down to the ground, and up into the sky. Bishamonton: The first of the New Generation Legendary Swords, Bishamonton is capable of releasing holy and demonic blue flames. M9 Berettas: Normal twin handguns with holy bullets made with a mixture of holy water and blessed metal. Trivia * Appearance and parts of personaility are based on Shiro Fujimoto, a character from Ao no Exorcist. Category:NecroGodYami Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users